


Return to the ARC?

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [22]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Medical, Secrets Revealed, Voyeurism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester worries about the future while waiting for his medical with Ditzy. Ditzy realises a few things during the medical and then has fun with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the ARC?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester was beginning to feel agitated. He still had another 30 minutes before his appointment with Lieutenant Owen and those minutes seemed never ending. He just wanted this over and done with. He wanted to be back at the ARC and then he wanted to be out in the field with Nick and the others, well mostly with Nick. He needed to be there to make sure his lover was safe. At least, as safe as possible.

Helen was still out there, after all, and who knew what she might be plotting this time. Lester was confidence in his ability to survive whatever she threw at him, but if she turned her attention towards Nick ...

And that slimy toad, Leek, shouldn't be forgotten. If Lester ever got his hands on him ... Lester narrowed his eyes in thought, would Leek have had the balls to run him down? Probably not, as the man seemed to like others to do his dirty work for him ... but Lester knew he couldn't afford to just dismiss the man entirely now Leek had proven himself to be a backstabbing traitor.

Not to mention that Christine bloody Johnson wanted to dig her claws into the ARC for her own, no doubt nefarious, schemes. Every moment he was away was a chance for her to finagle her way in. Lester shook his head, what had he ever seen in that bitch?

Lester sighed. He had come to Monty's enclosure in the hope that seeing the mammoth would calm him. But it wasn't working. He was feeling as caged as the mammoth was, the need to move growing inside him with every minute.

Giving Monty a final pat as the mammoth searched for another apple, Lester gave into his desire and began to pace. His footsteps soon led him towards the atrium and Lester decided even watching Connor play with his ADD was better than staring at a clock.

Just so long as the damn thing didn't scream when he was near it. Lester had never understood why Connor felt the need for half the building to hear his 'love child of a machine' when the alarm went off. Hell, the flashing lights should have been more than enough warning of another anomaly opening.

Maybe he should have a word with the boy? Have him turn the volume down. It would certainly spare Lester's ears. Lester smirked slightly, maybe Health and Safety would come in useful for once and he could just say the decibels the alarm produced broke some rule or another.

Connor, of course, would have to be told the truth. Since he already knew about the wolf, to Lester's occasional regret, a simple explanation should sort the problem out.

Well, since Lester was heading towards the ADD, now was as good a time as ever to reduce his headaches.

Lester was just about to step into the atrium when he heard Ditzy's voice. “Ah, Sir James. Ready for your medical, sir?”

Lester sighed. “I've told you, I'm fine.”

“Yes, sir. But we do have to follow regulations.”

Lester's head snapped up and he considered Ditzy through narrowed eyes. The medic's calm gaze did little to soothe Lester's annoyance. Lester knew when he was beaten though, and that it was Jenny who had used Lester's own weapons against him. “Fine. Let's get this over with.”

***

A smile flashed across Ditzy's face at Lester's expression when he had been told to undress. Anyone would think Lester was uncomfortable undressing in front of another man when he turned his back to Ditzy before stripping to the waist.

Mmm. Ditzy could certainly see what Cutter saw in Lester. Very, very nice indeed. Ditzy couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers across Lester's back and ...

Fuck! Ditzy took a deep breath and willed his erection away. He knew he hadn't quite succeeded when Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “Shall we get on with this, Ditzy?”

“Of course, sir. Take a seat on the bed, please.”

Ditzy swallowed as he watched Lester's muscles move as he clambered onto the bed. Ditzy's eyes swept up Lester's torso and stopped.

Oh.

Interesting.

Very interesting.

Well, that would certainly explain a few things.

Ditzy was suddenly glad of his previous thoughts. Lester would take any change of expression on his face as Ditzy having inappropriate thoughts about his boss. Not that Ditzy wasn't having those thoughts, and he might even indulge them in a wank when he was alone.

Lester raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ditzy. “Lieutenant?”

“Sorry, sir.” Ditzy felt Lester's skin twitch under his hands. This was going to be torture for Ditzy and would definitely be fuelling some of his fantasies.

Ditzy was both very thorough and very speedy in his examination, and not just because touching Lester was having an adverse effect on his self-control. Please, let Lester believe Ditzy was concerned over his reactions rather than growing suspicious over Ditzy's slowly consolidating knowledge.

***

The soldier glanced up as the door to the medical room opened. From the grin on Lester's face he assumed the man had passed Ditzy's medical, and that someone was going to be celebrating tonight.

He noticed Lester's smirk grow as the man met his eyes before Lester murmured, “I think your boyfriend needs a hand in there.”

The soldier raised a puzzled eyebrow before grinning himself as Lester entered Cutter's office.

Snorting in amusement, he opened Ditzy's door and stopped. His cock became achingly hard at the sight of his lover. Ditzy's head was thrown back, mouth open as his hand squeezed and pumped his cock.

The soldier let the door close as he licked his lips at the sight of Ditzy driving himself towards and then over the edge into orgasm. It was bloody hot and he had to rearrange himself in his trousers.

Raising an eyebrow, he purred. “I take it a half-naked Lester is hot?”

“Mmmm.”

“Worth me having a peek?”

“He's not interested.”

He snorted. “Not much surprise there, he and Cutter are all over each other like a bad rash. I wouldn't be surprised if they were fucking right now.”

Ditzy groaned at that thought. “Do you want to talk about them or fuck me?”

“Thought you'd never ask. Get your kit off and hold yourself open for me.”

He groaned at the sight of his lover, hot and waiting for him. He buried his fingers in deep and swiftly prepared Ditzy.

Ditzy shoved back. “Get in me.”

“Such a sweet talker.” Then he pressed inside in one push and gripped Ditzy's hips hard enough to bruise. The soldier took his lover hard and fast and soon gasped as he emptied himself inside Ditzy.

He stayed pressed against Ditzy as he regained his breath, his teeth nipping at his lover's neck. “OK, Dave?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Grinning, he pulled free and tucked himself in before his eyes fell on the clock. “Fuck! We're going to be late for the briefing.”

Ditzy paused as he made himself presentable. “Lester doesn't have a mark on him.”

“Oh, perfect, huh?”

“Not what I meant.” Ditzy sighed. “There's no trace he was ever attacked by a future predator or involved in an RTA.” He met his lover's eyes. “I've only ever seen one person heal like that ...” Ditzy nodded as another thought occurred to him. “Plus he knew the predators were there before the rest of us did when we raided Leek's HQ.”

“Fast healing and sharp hearing,” he paused, then exclaimed “Monty!”

Ditzy blinked. “What about Monty?”

“He always used to trumpet in alarm whenever Lester went near him.”

“So, you think I'm right?”

“I think it's possible. Fuck, Ditz, Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

He watched Ditzy nod slowly. They were definitely both thinking the same thing.


End file.
